1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to autostereoscopic display technologies and, particularly, to an autostereoscopic display device employing a parallax barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Autostereoscopic display can be realized by a parallax barrier method, in which a parallax barrier is positioned in front of a display to render dual parallax, of which a stereoscopic effect is often less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an autostereoscopic display device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.